


absolutely smitten

by julesby10



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, F/F, Fluff, possibly, they are happy babies it's what they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julesby10/pseuds/julesby10
Summary: Amity Blight had found herself terribly fascinated by a human girl and she’d never been so out of the loop.Inspired by a hand practice turned lumity that I saw on Twitter by @naosucheeks !
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 9
Kudos: 388





	absolutely smitten

Amity Blight had never been one for distractions. She wasn’t allowed that luxury in the first place and she sure wasn’t reckless enough to allow herself to slip.

Amity Blight was sharp, focused and she never missed a lecture.

Amity Blight had found herself terribly fascinated by a human girl and she’d never been so out of the loop.

Her previously perfect notes were now occasionally interrupted by small doodles of a certain someone with round ears, concretizations of daydreams that were taking increasingly larger chunks of time away from her studies. Not that she was falling behind - Amity Blight could never - but those timid strokes of two figures kissing were a testament to how smitten she was. Her diary was full to the brim with Luz, Luz, Luz, and her head wasn’t much better off.

For example, here she was, sitting right next to the target of her attention, taking notes on the necessary ingredients for a well-structured abomination, which apparently included a heart-shaped paper with the initials A+L on it in neat pen.

Despite her feelings being reciprocated she was still extremely preoccupied with Luz’s presence in her life. There was so much to her that Amity found something new to fall in love with almost every day.

She was so distracted then that she failed to notice Luz’s hand making its way to her side of the desk. Before she knew it patches of color from Luz’s uniform were next to her purple, forearm to forearm.

Amity sneaked a glance at Luz, but she seemed intent on listening to the professor, feigning ignorance about the whole ordeal as if the limb between them didn't belong to her.

With a gentleness Amity still needed to fully realize people were capable of, Luz pressed her index finger to her palm and dragged her touch up until she could knock Amity’s pen out of her grip. Then her hand gleefully took its place and intertwined their fingers, Amity’s black painted nails in contrast to Luz’s very proud bi flag colors.

And just like that, the lecture was promptly forgotten.

Amity had found herself admiring Luz more than she would’ve liked to admit to anyone other than her trusty diary. Luz, she’d noticed, had hands that were made to create and do, nimble and roughed up but not in an unpleasant way. It was a funny contrast to Amity’s unblemished and admittedly very soft hands.

Amity felt herself warm up as the seconds passed, Luz’s contact making her dizzy as much as it was grounding.

Thankfully, the way they were placed acted as a cover for a very embarrassing _Amity Noceda_ and _Luz Blight_ scribbled and crossed out at the bottom of the paper. That was a recurring thought, but it made her feel a little too much like a lovestruck teenager to be comfortable with it.

Amity looked at Luz, thankful for the easy affection she was always so willing to give, and she was sure her blush could be seen by Willow, tending to her plants in the greenhouse outside.

Luz smiled, bright and somehow loud even when she was completely silent.

Then she squeezed Amity’s hand and mouthed a very discreet ‘ _I love you_ ’.

Amity felt a smile bloom on her face, so wide it hurt her cheeks.

She had never been so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> And here's the link to the drawing: https://twitter.com/naosucheeks/status/1293699025166721024?s=09


End file.
